Two Lies, One Truth
Two Lies, One Truth is the seventh episode of the ninth season, and the 134th overall in LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. The title for this episode is a reference to the game Two Truths and a Lie. It is based on the LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episode of the same name and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode, A Rockhoof and a Hard Place. When Rockhoof, one of the Pillars of Old Equestria, has trouble fitting into the modern world, Starlight Glimmer and her friends try to help him find a new purpose. As Lloyd unmasks Mistaké for who she truly is, Emperor Overlord embraces Harumi as his daughter of darkness. Wu holds onto faith as he leads his friends into dangerous Oni territory to find Firstbourne's nest. Plot Iron Baron's anger The episode opens with the Realm of Oni and Dragons. The Iron Barron comes across his men tied up in the sand, placed there by the Ninja formerly. After a good rant, the Iron Baron resolves to find them; and Jet Jack volunteers to find them by sundown. Chew Toy sniffs out the Ninjas and the princesses' direction, finding the blanket Wu slept in and the group sets off, Jet Jack declaring that she wants to deal with Heavy Metal herself. A relic out of time On the island home of Rockhoof, one of the legendary Pillars of Old Equestria. Rockhoof himself is assisting with the digging efforts of Professor Fossil and her archaeological team. However, his brute methods of unearthing old artifacts threatens to damage or destroy them, clashing with the rest of the team's methods of careful and meticulous preservation. Before Rockhoof's digging methods endanger more artifacts, Professor Fossil brings him to the School of Friendship in Ponyville and explains to Starlight Glimmer that Rockhoof is not a good fit for her archaeological team. Starlight is thrilled to have one of the legendary Pillars on the school's staff, and she soon introduces him to her friends and students. Likewise, Rockhoof is delighted to have finally found a place in the modern world where he fits in. The truth for Mistaké Meanwhile, back in Ninjago, chaos erupts near the Ninjas' new hideout. As Nya heads back inside, she announces to the others that they should be fine for the time being. The Young Ninja has brought back the homework assignments to the Resistance, but Nelson realized something terrible is happening to Mistaké. The six came to aid the Resistance and find out what’s wrong, having served by eating Chen's noodles for lunch. What's left of the ragtag resistance force and the Young Ninja are eating Chen's noodles, and Lloyd presses Mistaké for answers. When Lloyd and Nelson ask how she was able to become a rat, she humorously says that was easy, before transforming into Master Wu, then she transforms into Twilight Sparkle. Caralisa facepalms when she is shocked about Mistaké's shapeshifting abilities. Lloyd quickly realizes that Mistaké is an Oni. Dareth asks why she isn't evil and dangerous like the rumors say. Mistaké corrects him, saying that she is very dangerous; and that he would not want her on his bad side. According to Mistaké, she and several other Oni were sent to Ninjago to bring the First Spinjitzu Master back to the land of Oni and Dragons; however, Mistaké fell in love with Ninjago before her mission was completed. Turning against the other Oni, Mistaké decided to stay in Ninjago indefinitely. She then points out that the Oni blood in Wu and Garmadon is the reason for their prolonged life, so as for Celestia and Luna. When the two ask why he cannot transform, Mistaké reminds him that he has. Lloyd had gone from a "bratty child," to the Green Ninja, and finally to the resistance leader; and Nelson had gone from being the Purple Ninja to a mirthful student at the School of Spinjitzu; but that to face his rival, he would have to transform one more time. Unfortunately, she would not tell him what that transformation was, only that he would have to discover it for himself. In Kryptarium Prison, Griffin Turner, the Police Commissioner, Karlof, Misako, and even Ronin are seen locked in cells. Ronin, who shares his cell with Misako states that he hopes Lloyd can pull through; to which Misako confirms that the Green Ninja can. Unconvinced, Ronin simply replies, "Easy for you to say; you're his mother." Back on the tower, several goons, including Ultra Violet and Killow, complain that the Overlord went missing after the sting against the Resistance. Harumi opts to look for him while the others go back to work hunting the Green Ninja down. The Secret of the Oni Kai remarks that he's parched as he wanders over to Jay, who's clutching a canteen of water. With a start, the Master of Fire realizes Jay is hogging their "shared water" and has drunk a large portion of it. Meanwhile, after listening to the verbal arguing for a while, Faith cuts a cactus in half, stating that now they all have water. Jay and Kai break into yet another fight over their "shared cactus." Over at another spot, Celestia informs Master Wu that he'll have to tell Faith the truth about not knowing where they are going. Wu reminds him that they have to have faith, and determines not to tell Heavy Metal. Wu spots the Iron Barron's forces, telling both Cole and Celestia who believe that he is changing the subject until Wu shows him the danger. Everyone hops on board their vehicles, as a chase starts and the Hunters attack the Ninja, but the Ninja emerge victorious; however, during the fight, Jet Jack placed a tracker on Cole and Wu's speeder during the fight. Not long after that, Jet Jack got affected with Cadance's love magic, which she said “I hate being loved!” By nightfall in the First Realm, the group stops near where dragon skulls are mounted on pillars. Faith asks Wu which way they should go, and Celestia begs Wu to think very carefully before answering. After a little prodding from Faith, Wu points in a direction, to which Faith admits is Oni territory. Apparently the Iron Barron had ventured there once before, being the only one of his party to make it out. Everyone boards up once more and takes off. Meet Professor Rockhoof Later, the students' classes start, and Yona is particularly excited to learn from Rockhoof, admiring his yak-like size and strength. When Rockhoof appears, crashing through the classroom door, he tries to get himself up to speed on Starlight's lesson plan before he starts teaching. Ocellus explains that the class just finished studying about the first time Discord was imprisoned in stone, and Rockhoof believes the class to be about telling stories. Rockhoof starts telling the class a story of how he once fought an ursa major single-handedly, jumping around the classroom, swinging his shovel, and crashing into things as he reenacts the tale. As Starlight walks through the school halls with Applejack, they hear Rockhoof smash up his classroom as he tells his story. Starlight interrupts the destructive storytelling and brings Rockhoof out to the school's fountain square. She and Applejack tell him that while they understand his troubles fitting in modern places, he needs to tone down the destructive elements of his teaching. Moreover, she tells Rockhoof on how she earns her cutie mark. Just then, what appears to be a raging fire breaks out in a nearby classroom. Springing into action, Rockhoof evacuates the students nearest to the flames and shatters the water fountain in order to redirect the water and put the fire out. However, it is revealed that Spike and Smolder were just having a fire-breathing contest, and Rarity angrily chews Rockhoof out for ruining the quilts that she and her students made. Ashamed for once again acting recklessly and failing to fit in, Rockhoof apologizes and leaves his teaching position. Finding a place for Rockhoof Starlight and her friends try to find Rockhoof a suitable job as a mail courier, spa masseuse, and assistant for Zecora, but these all result in similar failure. They decide to turn to the other Pillars of Old Equestria for help and see how well they have adjusted to their new lives in the modern world. In Canterlot, Flash Magnus is the new drill sergeant for Princess Celestia's royal guards. In the Crystal Empire, Mistmane is the royal landscape artist for Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor. In her village home in Southern Equestria, Somnambula is a motivational speaker and meditation guru. In the Hayseed Swamp, Mage Meadowbrook sells potions and remedies out of her home/health clinic. Even Stygian has found moderate success as a best-selling novelist. Seeing how well his old friends have adjusted to living in modern-day Equestria, Rockhoof feels more miserable and out of place than ever. Rainbow Dash suggests finding Rockhoof a job that caters to his experiences as a hero, and the Mane Six get him a job in General Seaspray's Hippogriff navy. When Seaspray's ship runs into thick fog, Rockhoof attempts to navigate the ship using the stars in the sky to guide it. However, due to the stars' positions being different than they were in his time, Rockhoof accidentally steers the ship to crash on the shore. Unable to serve as an efficient navigator, Rockhoof is dismissed from Seaspray's navy. Harumi as the Daughter of Darkness At the palace where the Overlord was resurrected, Harumi finds the emperor sulking. He admits frustration in the fact that he could have killed Lloyd, but hesitated. In an attempt to help him get over his emotions, Harumi suggested that he needed to get rid of his feelings entirely. She then asks why he needs an enemy if he already has- and though she's hesitant to say the words- a daughter. She asks that the Overlord accept her as his only child, and after a moment of hesitation he dubs her as much, calling Harumi his daughter. Meanwhile, the Young Ninja were on a shopping list to "bring someone to cheer you up". At that moment, Caralisa found her dress, but her fabrics are all worn out. They went to Rarity For You to fix this, but she accidentally bought a wrong dress, which is what Nelson was upset. Kimberly also founds some green peonies for Lloyd to cheer up, but they got swatted by the dangerous wasps, until Caralisa is able to stop them using Water. The Young Ninja were relieved that everything is no longer unstable, with an exception of bite marks from the wasps, leaving everyone exhausted. Finding out Iron Baron's deceit The Ninja and Heavy Metal come upon the Oni ruins and discover that it's abandoned. Faith, infuriated that the Baron had lied to them all, realizes that not only the dragons were enslaved by the Dragon Hunters, but also all of the Dragon Hunters were enslaved by fear. Finally calmed down to some degree she asks where they should go next. Finally, after so many lies, Wu admits he doesn't know. This sets Faith off on another rampage; and at some point, she asks if Wu knew how much she sacrificed to get them there. Stalking off, she begins shouting and screaming whilst kicking the walls and door. Cole takes this time to give Wu the proverbial "I told you so" in a few more words; and Jay states that the Ninja can only try to raise Wu up, like he originally raised them. While Faith is kicking one of the massive doors, Wu notices a map on the back of the door. After pulling both doors closed with them inside, they realize with excitement that it's a map to the Dragon Armor. Do I belong in the museum? Back in Ponyville, with all of his attempts to fit into the modern world having ended in failure, Rockhoof gives up all hope. Remembering the story of Discord's defeat from earlier, he tells Starlight to turn him to stone, deciding that his only use in modern times is as a statue in a museum. Starlight vehemently refuses to carry out Rockhoof's request, but Rockhoof begs her, wanting to be remembered as the hero he used to be rather than the disappointment he is now. Starlight tells Spike to take over teaching her classes while she thinks of an alternate solution. As the Young Six express their awe and admiration of Rockhoof in class, Spike enters and informs them that Rockhoof will no longer be teaching them and might soon be turned to stone. Yona is completely shaken by this information, and before the students can ask why, Spike gives them their assignment of writing an essay about heroism. At the Castle of Friendship, Rockhoof tries to decide on his statue pose when Yona bursts in. She begs him not to let himself be turned to stone, but Rockhoof says his old stories are not worth much in the modern world. Yona reads Rockhoof the essay she wrote for class, stating she also did not fit in when she first came to Ponyville but has since made close friends. She also tells Rockhoof how much she deeply admires him and wants to be like him when she grows up. After hearing Yona's essay, Rockhoof decides to finish the story he was telling in class, and Yona reveals that the entire school wants to hear it. The Quiet One in red-handed In Ninjago, Harumi and her forces attack the neighborhood where the Resistance is lying low. Though Skylor and the others want to leave, Lloyd states that it's time to take a stand and change their strategy. Everyone then begins to lure the SOTO goons apart, taking them down one by one. Nya handles Killow while the others fight the smaller more numerous men. Harumi quickly realizes that she's alone until Lloyd steps out of the shadows stating that "Those who cannot change, cannot change anything." She then remarks that Lloyd certainly has changed from the mighty Green Ninja to a "beggar in rags." Ignoring Harumi's jab, Lloyd tells her that because she took his friends, he took hers. Looking around, Harumi notes that she's surrounded by Lloyd, Nya, Skylor, Mistaké, Dareth, and the Young Ninja. The Green Ninja triumphantly smiles as Harumi realizes she's been captured. Later which, the Young Ninja finally made it to help the Resistance, but there is one thing that they have to fear about, their upcoming History test! Rockhoof, keeper of tales When Starlight returns, prepared to carry out Rockhoof's request to be turned to stone, she finds him telling the school students the rest of the story of his confrontation with an ursa major. When he finishes the story, the students excitedly want to hear more, but Rockhoof says no, ready to be turned to stone. Before Starlight can do so, however, she points out that telling stories is the one thing that Rockhoof is good at doing in the modern world. To that end, Starlight appoints Rockhoof as Equestria's official keeper of tales. As a living record of its history, she states that Rockhoof's stories could teach and inspire future generations. Rockhoof is still unsure that he will ever truly belong in the modern world, but Yona echoes Starlight's sentiment, stating that Rockhoof belongs just by being her friend. With a renewed sense of purpose, Rockhoof continues to tell stories to the students. Cast *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Caralisa - Dewyn Dalton *Chew Toy - Scott McNeil *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Daddy No Legs - Ian James Corlett *Damien - Cole Howard *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Faith - Kathleen Barr *Felix - Giles Panton *Flash Magnus - Giles Panton *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Gallus - Gavin Langelo *Harumi - Britt McKillip *Hippogriff Sailor - Shannon-Chan Kent *Iron Baron - Brian Drummond *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Jet Jack - Rhona Rees *Kai - Vincent Tong *Killow - Garry Chalk *Kimberly - Shannon Chan-Kent *Nelson - David Reynolds *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Mistaké - Tabitha St. Germain *Mistmane - Ellen-Ray Hennessy *Mage Meadowbrook - Mariee Devereux *Muzzle - Brent Miller *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Ocellus - Dewyn Dalton *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain *Princess Cadance - Britt McKillip *Professor Fossils - Kelli Ogmundson *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Rockhoof - Matt Cowlrick *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Seaspray - Christopher Gaze *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Son of the Overlord Guard - Michael Adamthwaite *Stygian - Bill Newton *Star Swirl the Bearded - Chris Britton *Starlight Glimmer - Kelly Sheridan *Somnambula - Murry Peeters *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Wu - Paul Dobson *Yona - Katrina Salisbury *Zachary - Gavin Langelo *Zane - Brent Miller Song *Flawless (Oni and Dragon remix) (during the scene where the Ninja and the Princesses chase the Hunters.) Transcript *Two Lies, One Truth (transcript) Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Garbage Depot *Equestria **Ponyville ***Castle of Friendship ***School of Friendship **Canterlot **Southern Equestria ***Sonammbula's village **Hayseed Swamp **Crystal Empire **Manehattan ***Rarity For You *Realm of Oni and Dragons **Oni Land ***Oni Stronghold Differences between this episode, the original Ninjago episode,"Two Lies, One Truth" and MLP episode "A Rockhoof and a Hard Place" *Starlight Glimmer is absent in the original MLP episode. *Jet Jack did not say "I hate being loved!". *Mistaké transforms herself into Twilight Sparkle. *Some scenes are extended the episode’s plot: the Young Ninja getting a shopping list to cheer Lloyd up. *Applejack did not tell a story to Rockhoof in the original MLP episode. Trivia *In the previous episode, Skylor states that the captured Resistance members were probably being held in Kryptarium Prison; a brief scene supporting that theory by showing Misako, the captured Elemental Masters, the Commissioner, and Ronin all locked up in what appears to be Kryptarium. *This episode was originally going to be scheduled in the US on September 8, 2018, but was later replaced with a rerun of "Iron & Stone". *The title for this episode is a reference to the game Two Truths and a Lie. *It is revealed that Mistaké is an Oni. *The Oni that followed the First Spinjitzu Master had a motive to turn him to their side and if he didn’t listen, to kill him. When the Oni and the First Spinjitzu Master arrived at Ninjago, Mistaké refused to complete their mission because she fell in love with Ninjago. She turned on them and helped the First Spinjitzu Master protect his creation. *The reason that the First Spinjitzu Master, Wu, Garmadon, Celestia and Luna's lifespans are so long is because of their Oni blood. This could possibly mean Lloyd and Twilight may also have a long lifespan, if Lloyd inherited this. *It is revealed that the Overlord's purpose for ruling Ninjago and Equestria and reaching his True Potential is because of an impending doom he saw while in the Shadow Realm, and that he needs to be stronger in order to protect the other realms. **This impending doom is revealed to be the Oni in "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes". *It's revealed that Iron Baron lied about the Oni still inhabiting the Realm of Oni and Dragons. He used this lie to strike fear into the Dragon Hunters to control them. *Cozy Glow appears in this episode, but she doesn't speak. *The scene where Harumi finds the Overlord arising from the alter at the Temple of Resurrection is similar to the scene in Rouge One, where Vanne encounters Darth Vader in his meditation chamber at his palace on Mustafar to inform him that Directer Orson Krennic has arrived. *Mistaké refers to the First Spinjitzu Master as Lloyd's grandfather in this episode; although it has been long established that they are family, this is the first time that their relation to each other is directly mentioned in the show. *Seaspray appears in this episode, since "The Mask of Deception - Part II". *This is the first appearance since "Lost in Time", to have the Pillars of Old Equestria, except Star Swirl the Bearded, who appears four episodes earlier. Errors *Before taking down the Ice Dragon, Heavy Metal is seen with a white bandana instead of a tan bandana. *The unicorn student that Yona is talking to appears overlapped with himself for several frames when Rockhoof crashes through the wall. *In one scene, Twilight Sparkle has Pegasus wings. *The arrangement of the crowd listening to Rockhoof's story keeps changing. Ocellus started at the right of Yona. But she moved to Yona's left, and then reappear on her right. *At the near end of the episode when capturing Harumi, Lloyd is seen with his bamboo hat on, though he was seen taking it off right before that frame and then with it off the frame after. *Vellum Codex's face is frozen building up to the laugh. *In the credits, Mistaké is credited as “Mystake.” Gallery Two_Lies,_One_Truth_Title_Card.png|Title card